


THE WOODEN BOX

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Brothers, Family Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Max and Rafael go home to attend their monthly family dinner and a strange item draws their attention.





	THE WOODEN BOX

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> No one can ever, ever find out.

"Hey, is anyone home? Dad ... Papa? "

After knocking twice with no answer Rafael entered the loft: it was clearly empty though it was the day of their monthly family dinner.

A portal opened behind him. "Hey, here I am! Got great news ... ". Max stopped abruptly at Rafe's puzzled expression. "What is it, where is everyone?" he asked

"I don't know. Just come in."

A ticket was hanging on the kitchen door. "Urgent call, coming by 9".

“Ok, we just have to wait - Max said - What about I start to conjure up something eatable?”

"Perfect - replied Rafe - and... would you mind if I lie down half an hour? I’m exhausted ".

"No, no, go, I can get by."

Rafe went into his parents' room dropping himself onto the luxurious king-size bed, when his attention was drawn to an elegant ancient wooden box on the chest of drawers. Nice, he thought.

Maaax" he called. "May you come in?”

When his brother appeared at the doorstep, he pointed to the box. "Look, have you ever seen it?"

"No, I haven’t. But you know we shouldn't even be here, forget it, why do you want to piss them off? "

"No, no, wait ... I'm curious about what's inside."

"Are you crazy? With a warlock father? He will make us regret being born !! "

But Rafael had already opened it. An ancient-looking photo, a poetry booklet, a feather of some very colorful exotic bird: a weird collection indeed .... He took the photo. Meanwhile Max had come over to peek.

"Look, it's not like you would be able to understand with your ... skills ... what is this stuff?"

"You'll get me in trouble, but ... yes, I could try. If you want to see it yourself just take my hand ”.

They closed their eyes. A war scene appeared and a very much resembling Magnus soldier was holding another boy's hand, smiling at him and talking. Immediately after, he kissed him.

Max and Rafe opened their eyes at the same time, dropping the photo.

"But ... what ..." "Wait," Max said, and took the small book. They saw a girl, a dreamy look in her eyes, handing it out to an elegant Magnus: he was looking at her with love, kissing her hand.

"Enough!" Rafael exclaimed. "You got it?" He was panting, tears in his eyes. "Yes - replied Max - That's what remains of people Papa loved in his life and then lost".

"By the angel, Dad will end up here too..." Rafael blurted out. "I can't stand the idea."

Max approached him. "Rafe, our fathers always knew what they were going to face loving each other, and nothing could stop them. This box…they _know,_ Dad _knows_: and nothing held them back. Don't you think it's..great? "

Rafael nodded and sighed. "It is sad as hell, but ... I wish I had such love". Max smiled hugging him. "Come on, let's go back and pretend we never entered here.

_No one can ever, ever find out”_


End file.
